Parejas
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Porque las parejas no solo son entre novios, también hay enemigos, amigos y familia que entran en ese puesto. Porque tu alma gemela no es aquella con la que te cases, sino con la que conectas.
1. Capítulo 01 Galbus

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Él, que tanto se vanagloriaba de su astucia, había sido engañado._

 _Él, que tanto hablaba de inteligencia, había sido un idiota._

 _Y él, que tan frío se proclamaba, había caído cegado._

 _Ahora no tenía nada, no tenía a nadie. Ahora era un despojo, un ser despreciable._

 _Había perdido a su Ariadna y a su mejor amigo, los dos al mismo tiempo. Y no sabía cuál le dolía más, no sabía cuál le dañaba más._

 _Pero lo cierto era que estaba roto, acabado._

 _Él, el gran Albus Dumbledore, no era más que un farsante._

 _No era más que un don nadie._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 100 (En la línea XD).**_

 _ **Lo confieso, me he vuelto adicta a esta pareja. ¿Fic de parejas? ¿Todo se vale? Obviamente ellos serían mi primera opción, Merlín XD**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	2. Capítulo 02 Jily

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _James estaba eufórico, anonadado. ¡Su pelirroja había aceptado!_

 _Para nadie era un secreto que él, el gran James Potter, había estado enamorado de Lily Evans desde primer año. Pero no era para menos, ¡la Evans era una preciosidad! Ojos verdes vívidos, rasgos delicados, labios en forma de corazón y delgados, curvas marcadas y una abundante cabellera de color rojo fuego. Pero más allá de eso, más allá de lo físico, lo que había atrapado al Potter era la personalidad de la pelirroja. Era sincera, inteligente y amable. Era la primera mujer que no caía a sus pies apenas oír su apellido, era la primera mujer que no le rogaba._

 _Y aún habiendo aceptado, la pelirroja no perdió su carácter._

 _—_ _Y que no se te suba a la cabeza, Potter—advirtió Lily sería._

 _Y a James no le importaba oír sus advertencias, no le importaba oír sus reclamos o insultos._

 _No le importó que cuando le propuso ser novios le dijo lo mismo._

 _No le importó que cuando le propuso matrimonio le dijo lo mismo._

 _Porque lo que ella no sabía era que nada se le podía subir a la cabeza, porque en ahí estaba ella._

 _Porque siempre que ella dijese que sí era él el que ganaba._

 _ **...**_

 _ **El Jily siempre me ha causado curiosidad, otros de mis OTP.**_

 _ **Siempre he sido débil en cuanto a James defendiendo a Lily y a Harry sin importarle si sobrevivía o no, él sólo estaba enfocado en salvar a su familia.**_

 _ **La viñeta me gustó bastante 3**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	3. Capítulo 03 Marlus

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Marlene no podía dormir, sus EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no había nada que pusiese a la castaña más nerviosa que no sentirse preparada, viéndolo retrospectivamente Marlene le tenía miedo a la imperfección, pero justo ahora no estaba para analizar su conducta profundamente._

 _Resignándose a pasar la noche en vela corre las cortinas de su cama y se baja de ella calzándose las pantuflas y poniéndose una bata, sobraba decir que su pijama de camisa de tiros y pantaloncillos hechos de seda no era lo mejor para bajar a la Sala Común, pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto a esas horas?_

 _Obviamente no pensó en que su compañero de casa estaba tan mal de la cabeza que había decidido bajar a pensar frente al reconfortante fuego, pro eso cuando ve a Sirius simplemente cierra completamente su bata y se sienta a su lado, ella no iba a amedrentarse tan fácil._

 _—_ _McKinnon_ _—_ _saluda el pelinegro._

 _—_ _Black_ _—_ _responde la rubia._

 _Marlene llevaba estudiando con Sirius Black desde primer año, siete años conociendo al pelinegro y sólo podía decir unas pocas cosas de él. Cosas como que el pelinegro era revoltoso, que era ingenioso, que era leal y, oh, claro, que la cargaba loca. Ella aún se preguntaba qué le había visto, es decir, ¡apenas se cruzaban unas pocas palabras! Pero eso no había evitado que su corazón se entregase al pelinegro._

 _Por Merlín, me estoy pareciendo a Potter._

 _No_ _, se dijo la rubia,_ _ella nunca estaría tan desesperada como Potter_ _._

 _—_ _¿Qué tanto me ves, McKinnon? ¿Acaso de gusto? —Marlene no había notado que su mirada se había quedado fija en el perfil del Black hasta que oyó su pregunta._

 _—_ _¿Qué tanto piensas, Black? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Podría estar enamorada, pero por algo nunca se había confesado: su lengua afilada y la larga lista de pretendientes del Black._

 _—_ _Fue quemado del árbol genealógico de mi familia, soy un traidor a la sangre, mi hermano es un mortífago y en algún momento en esta guerra tendré que luchar contra él—confiesa Sirius sin dejar de verla._

 _Marlene no esperaba que él en serio contestase su pregunta, por lo que no pudo menos que responderle con total sinceridad._

 _—_ _Me gustas desde hace cuatro años—confiesa Marlene sosteniendo su mirada._

 _Y gris se enfrenta a chocolate. Y mercurio se enfrenta a cobre._

 _—_ _Lo sabía—dice un tiempo después Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _—_ _Estás luchando por lo que es correcto y si tu hermano no es capaz de ver eso no significa que sea tu culpa. Somos dueños de nuestras decisiones y presos de sus consecuencias—Marlene termina de acercarse a Sirius y se hace un lugar entre sus piernas, contemplándolo de frente—. No te tortures con algo que no sabes si va a pasar._

 _—_ _No sabía que eras tan sabía, McKinnon—Sirius jala a Marlene de la cintura haciéndola subirse en su regazo, la rubia por su parte enreda sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro._

 _—_ _Ni yo sabía que eras tan profundo, Black._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 500.**_

 _ **Soy yo o me gusta vivir mi vida en los límites, ¿ah? XD**_

 _ **Parejita recién descubierta y amada desde su aparición 3**_

 _ **Siempre me disgustó el que Sirius no tuviese a nadie, luego encontré a Marlene y todo fue perfecto.**_

 _ **Esta ha sido mi viñeta favorita * u ***_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	4. Capítulo 04 Cary

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Mary estaba asustada. La guerra se acercaba y su espíritu Gryffindor no la iba a dejar quedarse quieta._

 _Ella lucharía, ella pelearía._

 _Y ella sabía que ser valiente no era no temer a nada, sino que era aceptar los miedos y luchar contra ellos._

 _Ella lucharía contra Voldemort, lucharía contra él._

 _—_ _¡Mary!_ _—_ _La voz de su mejor amigo la saca de sus cavilaciones._

 _—_ _Caradoc—saluda la castaña sonriéndole al rubio._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? —Pregunta el Ravenclaw sentándose al lado de la castaña en el césped._

 _Mary había decidido que los jardines de Hogwarts eran un buen lugar para pensar, obviamente su mejor amigo pensaba lo mismo._

 _—_ _Pienso—termina por responder Mary acostándose sobre el pasto—. Sobre la guerra, sobre todo, sobre nada. Estoy asustada, Caradoc._

 _El rubio imita su posición y atrae a la castaña a su pecho._

 _—_ _Todos estamos asustados, Mar. Pero nos gusta fingir que no nos importa._

 _—_ _¡Hablo en serio, Caradoc Dearborn! —Reclama la castaña golpeando su pecho._

 _Mary se voltea sobre sí misma quedando sobre el pecho de Caradoc, sus ojos verdes pintados de miedo se quedan fijos sobre los azules de su amigo._

 _—_ _Yo te protegeré, MacDonald. Yo siempre cuidaré de ti—promete el rubio uniendo su frente con la de la castaña y sonriendo._

 _Y Mary le creyó. Mary confió ciegamente en la palabra de Caradoc._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 221.**_

 _ **Y justo cuando digo que me gusta vivir al límite me sale un fic en el medio. ¡Esto hace sonar mi palabra poco válida! Ash XD**_

 _ **Porque en mi corazón el Cary siempre será real *-*/**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	5. Capítulo 05 Sevily

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _En un triste parque de los barrios medios del Londres Muggle un pequeño de cabello largo y negro se mecía en un columpio._

 _Severus, un pequeño de seis años, no entendía como su mamá, una gran bruja, dejaba que su papá, un gran muggle, la tratara así. Día y noche gritos y golpes se escuchaban en la casa de los Snape. Día y noche lágrimas y lamentos se hacían presentes en la casa de los Snape. Día y noche Severus trataba de escapar de su casa, de su familia. Porque no soportaba que su papá golpeara a su mamá y no soportaba ver a su mamá ser tan débil._

 _Severus se mecía cada vez con más y con más fuerzas, Severus apretaba la mandíbula cada vez más fuerte y las lágrimas de Severus se deslizaban cada vez más por sus mejillas._

 _Ese día no había corrido lo suficientemente rápido, ese día no había sido tan sigiloso. Ese día su padre lo había encontrado, y bajo efectos del alcohol, decidió que su hijo merecía una lección._

 _"—_ _Por ser un estorbo_ _—_ _decía su padre mientras bajaba su pantalón_ _—_ _. Por no servir para nada_ _—_ _decía mientras lo obligaba a tocarlo_ _—_ _. Porque sólo sirves para esto_ _—_ _completaba mientras lo tocaba"_ _._

 _Severus ahora tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones y la cara cubierta de rasguños, pero nada estaba peor que su alma._

 _Se sentía sucio, se sentía vacío, sentía que no valía nada._

 _—_ _Hola_ _—_ _una pequeña voz femenina hace que el pelinegro detenga su vaivén._

 _Cuando Severus se fija en la pequeña niña frente a él contiene el aliento._

 _Era un ángel, un pequeño ángel pelirrojo._

 _—_ _Me llamo Lily, ¿tú cómo te llamas? —Insistió la pelirroja ante su silencio._

 _—_ _Severus—terminó por responder y la pelirroja le sonrío._

 _—_ _¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Severus? —Lily le sonríe, pero luego frunce el ceño y el brillo en sus ojos se opaca—. Mi hermana no quiere jugar conmigo, dice que soy un monstruo._

 _—_ _No eres un monstruo—observa Severus luego de unos segundos—. Y me gustaría jugar contigo._

 _Y Severus se prometió que nadie más heriría a la pelirroja, a_ _su_ _amiga._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 348.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar algo, antes de que me vengáis con que Severus le decía a Lily que no era un monstruo cuando recibieron su carta de Hogwarts; Lily era una bruja poderosa, por lo cual veo muy normal que a la edad de seis años ya estuviese teniendo "accidentes mágicos" y que Petunia se mofase de esto, lo considero aún más normal.**_

 _ **Aclarado eso, ¡Me encantó! Esta viñeta me quedó hermosa (¿Yo? ¿Ególatra? ¿Dónde?)**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	6. Capítulo 06 Semus

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Remus tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo encapotado, en las nubes que escondían su triste verdad: Había luna llena. Esa noche, como muchas otras, tendría que escapar a hurtadillas, meterse bajo el Sauce Boxeador y pasarse la noche arañando y golpeando todo en la Casa de los Gritos._

 _Rutina, en eso se había convertido. Rutina, sonaba mejor que "engañar a sus amigos"._

 _Porque eso era la que Remus hacía cada ver que James le preguntaba qué hacía esas noches, eso hacia cada vez que Sirius lo acusaba de estar montándose una fiesta con una chica en otra casa y eso hacía cada vez que Peter lo miraba curioso, preguntándole con los ojos qué hacía._

 _Y Remus se sentía mal, Remus se sentía asqueado, pero jamas se perdonaría si por confesarle la verdad dañaba a sus amigos, si por confesarle su secreto oscuro ellos quisiesen ayudarlo y terminaran en San Mungo._

 _Porque Remus soportaba ser un mentiroso, pero no un asesino._

 _El castaño suelta un silencioso suspiro y baja con cuidado del alféizar, dando ligeros pasos el castaño sale del cuarto y con un lumos se hace su camino bajo las escaleras._

 _—_ _¿Escapando, Remus?_

 _La pregunta de Sirius hace que al castaño se le caiga la varita del susto._

 _—_ _¿Estás loco, Sirius? —Se queja el Gryffindor recogiendo su varita del suelo y eludiendo la pregunta de su amigo._

 _—_ _No me has respondido, Sirius—asevera el pelinegro—. ¿Estas escapando?_

 _—_ _No seas idiota, Sirius—dice Remus—. No estoy escapando._

 _—_ _Pues parece que lo haces—observa el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados frente al fuego de la chimenea—. Como todos los meses..._

 _—_ _No lo hago todo los meses—miente el castaño._

 _—_ _... como todas las lunas nuevas..._

 _—_ _¡No sabes que estás diciendo! —Asegura Remus aferrando fuertemente su varita._

 _—_ _¿Qué escondes, Remus?_

 _—_ _Na-nada—miente, pero incluso a sus oídos suena falta._

 _Unos segundos pasan y un tenso silencio se posa entre los amigos. Y cuando los ojos de Sirius brillan en victoria Remus sabe que lo adivinó y también sabe que estaba perdido._

 _Ahora sabía que era un monstruo._

 _—_ _Eres un licántropo—confirma el Black los miedos del castaño._

 _—_ _Me mordieron cuando era un pequeño—suspira Remus—. Fenrir Greyback fue el que lo hizo. Soy un monstruo, Sirius..._

 _—_ _Deja de hablar mierda, Remus—Sirius se acerca al castaño rodeándolo por los hombros con su brazo—. Eres Remus, nadie te quitará eso. Ahora deja de ser un afeminado inseguro y dime a donde mierdas vas._

 _—_ _La Casa de los Gritos—confeso Remus._

 _—_ _Bien, vayamos para allá._

 _—_ _Pero Sirius..._

 _—_ _Cállate, lunático y camina._

 _Remus suspira y comienza a caminar._

 _—_ _¿Alguien más lo sabe?_

 _Fantástico_ _, pensó el castaño,_ _ahora tendré que aguantar el interrogatorio de Sirius._

 _—_ _Lily—termina por responder el castaño—. Prometió no decirlo._

 _—_ _Quiero que sepas que me siento ofendido—asegura el pelinegro—. ¡Rompiste nuestro voto de confianza! ¡Y con la pelirroja!_

 _—_ _No estamos casados, Sirius—le recuerda Remus con paciencia._

 _—_ _Cállate, Remus. Que arruinas mi momento._

 _Y entre risas y bromas los dos amigos salen de Hogwarts hacia el Sauce Boxeador._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 500 (Volví a vivir al límite XD).**_

 _ **Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Por Merlín, ¿cómo no hacer un Semus?**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	7. Capítulo 07 Harmony

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Hermione estaba nerviosa, ella suponía que eso era normal._

 _¿Acaso no todas las novias estaban nerviosas el día de su boda?_

 _Pues Hermione lo estaba y no sabía cómo liberar los nervios. No podía comerse las uñas, Ginny la mataría, no podía jugar con su cabello, de nuevo, la pelirroja la mataría._

 _¡¿Qué demonios hacia?!_

 _Así que rogándose calma la castaña se sienta en un sillón que había en la estancia y comenzó a jugar con el bordillo de su largo vestido blanco._

 _No estaba nerviosa por si todo salía mal, Ginny y ella habían organizado esa boda, estadísticamente era imposible que algo saliese mal, tampoco estaba nerviosa sobre sus sentimientos sobre Ron, pues estaba segura que amaba al pelirrojo, ¡no sabía por qué demonios estaba nerviosa!_

 _Aunque, después de analizarlo, la castaña llegó a la conclusión de que lo que la tenía nerviosa era la atención que recibiría ese día. No estaba acostumbrada a las grandes multitudes, heroína de guerra y todo, Herms seguía sin poder manejar las multitudes con la misma soltura con la que lo hacía Harry._

 _Y al parecer sus pensamientos son escuchados cuando la puerta es tocada y Herms dice un vago:_ _Pase._

 _Harry se adentra al cuarto de colores pasteles y ladea una sonrisa cuando ve a su amiga nerviosa._

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta el pelinegro acuclillándose frente a su castaña._

 _Harry había aprendido a desarrollar sus habilidades en el campo de los sentimientos luego de diez lecciones de parte de su pelirroja, y claro, descubrir que el sofá no es cómodo ayudó mucho al pelinegro._

 _—_ _Estoy nerviosa—confiesa su amiga—. ¿Y si me caigo? ¿Y si digo mis votos mal? ¡¿Y si digo que no?!_

 _Harry río divertido, pero se detuvo cuando su hermana lo vio mal. El pelinegro se aclara la garganta y toma a Herms de las manos._

 _—_ _Todo será perfecto, Hermione. Todo saldrá al pie de la letra, ¿y sabes por qué? —La castaña lo observa anhelante—. Porque es tu día, porque eres Hermione Granger, porque nada saldrá mal. ¿Y sabes por qué también? —Hermione sacude la cabeza a los lados—. Porque yo soy el padrino y conmigo nada saldrá mal._

 _—_ _El ego se te está subiendo, Potter—bromea a castaña, ya completamente calmada._

 _—_ _Pero, ¿es mentira, Granger? —contraataca Harry._

 _Y los dos amigos riendo se funden en un abrazo._

 _Porque no había nada más fuerte que la relación entre dos amigos, hermanos. Porque siempre que Harry estuviese ahí ella estaría segura._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 411 (Buh).**_

 _ **Era inevitable que mi primer fic de la segunda generación no fuese sobre estos dos, ¡por Merlín!**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	8. Capítulo 08 Thuna

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

Theo andaba caminando por los desolados pasillos del castillo, era Nochevieja, era comprensible que Hogwarts estuviese prácticamente desierto.

El Slytherin había preferido pasar las navidades en el castillo que en su desolada casa

Sin fijarse realmente termina en la Torre de Astronomía, entra en la habitación sentándose en el suelo.

—Hola, Theodore—saluda una voz risueña, cantarina.

El pelinegro se sobresalta en su lugar y por primera vez se fija en el alféizar de la ventana, donde una rubia con pendientes de rábanos le sonríe.

—Lovegood—responde el Slytherin acercándose a la rubia.

— ¿Qué hay en tu casa? —La pregunta de la rubia lo saca de base—. ¿Está infestada de torplosoplos? En las fechas navideñas les gustan las casas grandes, un lugar caliente donde pasar las fechas.

Theo quiere reír por las palabras de la rubia, caliente y Mansión Nott no entraban en una misma categoría.

—Mi papá murió en Azkabán, mi mamá murió cuando era pequeño. No quería estar solo en mi casa—el pelinegro ladea la cabeza, pensando, luego se permite una sonrisa irónica—. Aunque ahora estoy Hogwarts igualmente solo.

La siguiente acción de la rubia no se la esperaba, mucho menos sus palabras.

—No estás solo—Luna lo jala de la capa y enreda su brazo en su cintura—. Estás conmigo.

—Gracias... Luna—termina diciendo el Nott.

—De nada, Theo—responde la rubia recostando la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.

Y el corazón del Slytherin se siente como nunca antes se había sentido: caliente y vivo.

 **...**

 **N° de palabras: 245.**

 **Mi debilidad siempre ha sido el Thuna, always.**

 _ **Carly C.**_


	9. Capítulo 09 Dramione

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _La castaña cuida sus espaldas mientras recorre los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Ella sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto._

 _Eran las diez de la noche, no tenía que estar fuera de su alcoba, mucho menos de su torre. Sin embargo la castaña estaba caminando rápidamente los pasillos del colegio. ¡Podrían castigarla! A ella, una prefecta._

 _Sin embargo el ímpetu en el caminar de la castaña no se aminoro, de hecho, aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos cuando llegó al pasillo que la llevaría a la Torre de Astronomía._

 _Cuando entra en la oscura habitación no se sobresalta o espanta cuando su cintura es rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, ni mucho menos hace caras cuando dándose la vuelta se encuentra con sus grisáceos ojos._

 _—_ _Te extrañe. Me mata verte y no poder tocarte—confiesa su rubio dejando una lluvia de besos en su cara._

 _—_ _Yo también te extrañe. Y a mi me mata que no me toques—responde la castaña envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio fusionando sus labios._

 _Porque lo suyo era prohibido._

 _Porque lo suyo era imposible._

 _Porque lo suyo no podía ser._

 _Porque Draco Malfoy odiaba a Hermione Granger._

 _Y Hermione Granger odiaba a Draco Malfoy._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 200.**_

 _ **Aw, Dramione. Mi OTP favorito, ¡forevah!**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	10. Capítulo 10 Leville

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Neville estaba sentado en el pasto frente al Lago Negro, estaba pensando._

 _Voldemort había tomado Hogwarts, el castillo ya no era un lugar seguro._

 _El director Snape no se dejaba ver casi nunca y los profesores Carrow impartían sus castigos a diestra y siniestra._

 _Neville se oponía tácitamente a eso, Neville no iba a estarse quieto mientas unos niños de primer año era atacado bajo un crucio, Neville no estaba hecho para ser doblegado._

 _Mucho tiempo había estado bajo la sobra de su timidez y torpeza, ahora no iba a dejarse pisotear por el régimen de los Carrow._

 _—_ _Neville—siente a su novia sentarse a su lado y Neville tantea el césped hasta dar con su mano._

 _—_ _Hola, Luna—Cuando el pelinegro levanta la mirada y se encuentra con el rostro de su novia una furia sórdida no invade. El rostro siempre sereno y amigable de Luna se encontraba muy maltratado, un hematoma recorría la curva de su mandíbula, sobre su ceja derecha había un gran corte que se estaba volviendo azul y sus mejillas estaban llenas de pequeños rasguños—. ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _—_ _Los Carrow—su novia se encoje de hombros—. Estaban usando el maleficio crucio con niños de primer año, con Hufflepuffs, una niña había comenzado a sangrar, dos niños ya estaban desmayados. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, Nev._

 _Y el pelinegro simplemente suspira, porque el hubiese hecho lo mismo. Y sacando su varita cura las heridas de su rubia, desde que había comenzado su quinto año el pelinegro se había vuelto un experto en hechizos de curación._

 _—_ _Gracias, Neville—Luna recuesta su coronilla en el hombro de su novio._

 _—_ _Siempre, Luna._

 _Y Neville toma la barbilla de su Luna y deposita un suave beso en sus labios._

 _Porque no importaba que tan mal estuviesen las cosas, no importaba que tan negro era el camino. Siempre que tuviese a su rubia estaría completo, estaría preparado para enfrentar todo._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 316.**_

 _ **Esto es en honor a mi mejor amiga, Fabi, sé que si no te digo que lo veas, nunca lo harás.**_

 _ **Pero si te digo que lo veas, lo amarás.**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	11. Capítulo 11 Rolbus

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Una pequeña pelirroja de ocho años perseguía a un pelinegro de también ocho años._

 _—_ _¡Albus!_ _—_ _Gritaba la niñita riendo._

 _—_ _¡No me atraparas, Rosie!_ _—_ _Aseguraba el pelinegro riendo._

Pero en contra de sus palabras luego de unos minutos la pelirroja había conseguido alcanzarlo y tumbarlo al suelo.

— ¡Te gane, te gane! —Festejaba la pelirroja sobre el pelinegro.

—Ya, ya, ganaste. Pero bájate que me estás asfixiando—se queja el pelinegro haciendo exageradas muecas.

—Yo no peso tanto—la pelirroja detuvo sus risas y observó seria a su mejor amigo.

—Me estás matando—aseguró el Potter.

Y Rose se baja inmediatamente del pelinegro, como si quemase. La pelirroja oculta su cara en sus manos y Albus se levanta confundido.

Rose jamas, jamas, hacia lo que él le pedía, o al menos no a la primera.

— ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? —Cuando Rose no le responde y Albus escucha el primer sollozo se acerca a su prima y aleja sus manos de su cara y, como temía el pelinegro, gruesas lágrimas corren por las mejillas de su mejor amiga—. ¿Qué sucede, Rosie?

—Estoy gorda, ¡tú lo dijiste! Ahora nadie querrá ser mi amigo, ¡porque estoy gorda! —Y Rose deja escapar un alarido lastimero aferrándose a la camisa de Albus.

El pelinegro suspira aliviado.

 _Bien, es algo que puedo manejar._

—Escúchame bien, Rose Weasley—Albus toma de la barbilla a la pelirroja y fija sus ojos esmeraldas en los zafiros de su prima—. Tú no eres gorda, tú eres perfecta. Y las personas que no quieran ser tus amigos son unos tontos, porque eres increíble. Eres amable, eres inteligente y muy bella—asegura el pelinegro.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunta Rose sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Muy real—Albus asiente repetidamente, para acentuar su punto—. Además, si fueses gorda no veo cuál es el problema. Porque la gente que de verdad te quiere lo hace por tú personalidad, no por tu físico.

— ¿Tú me quieres, Albus? —Pregunta Rose parpadeando rápidamente.

—No—los labios de la pelirroja se curvan en un puchero y trata de zafarse del abrazo de su primo—. Yo te amo, Rose.

—Yo también te amo, Albus—responde la pelirroja sentándose cómodamente en le regazo de su primo, dejando que éste acaricie su cabello pelirrojo.

Y Albus se promete algo.

Nunca dejará que nadie, ni siquiera él, hiera a _su_ pelirroja. Él la cuidaría, él la protegería.

Porque Rose Weasley no existía sin Albus Potter y Albus Potter no existía sin Rose Weasley.

 **...**

 **N° de palabras: 404 (¡Como en Google!).**

 **Esta viñeta me salió bien dulce, ¡la amé! Pero la viñeta Marlus sigue siendo mi favorita * u ***

 _ **Carly C.**_


	12. Capítulo 12 Tedoire

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Teddy Lupin estaba nervioso y eso lo demostraba su cabello que simplemente no decidía si ser rosa, amarillo chillón o plateado._

 _—_ _¿Estás listo? —La pregunta de James lo saca de sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _No, pero hagámoslo—responde el metamorfago._

 _Y los dos hermanos salen de la sala común hacia los jardines de Hogwarts._

 _Su plan tenía muchas fallas, comenzando con el hecho de que contaba con la única ayuda de su hermano seis años menor._

 _—_ _Calmate, Teddy. Cuentas con mi ayuda, todo saldrá perfecto—fanfarronea el pequeño Potter._

 _Teddy asiente distraídamente y continua mascullando cosas._

 _Cuando están a unos pocos pasos de la rubia los nervios de Teddy empeoran._

 _—_ _¡No puedo! —Chilla el peliazul deteniéndose._

 _—_ _Ah, no. No, señorito. Tú vas a hacer esto—declara su hermano._

 _Y en una confusa lucha entre el Potter y el Lupin llegan frente a la rubia._

 _—_ _¡Maldito canija! —Teddy se agarra el costado doblándose, él pequeño pelinegro le había dado un codazo triturahuesos—. ¡No huyas maldito cobarde! ¡No huyas!_

 _Pero el Potter ya estaba lejos._

 _—_ _¿Teddy?_

 _Y el Lupin detiene su diatriba sobre como iba a torturar lentamente a la escoba de su hermano cuando escucha a la rubia._

 _—_ _Eh, yo, tú, James—balbucea el pelianaranjado._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? —Pregunta la rubia acercándose a él._

 _Cuando Vic está a sólo un paso de él, Teddy siente las piernas fallarle._

 _Esto es culpa de mi padrino Harry, pensó amargamente el peliazul, me pego su habilidades amorosas. Estoy condenado._

 _—_ _Teddy—repite Vic—. ¿Estás bien?_

 _—_ _Yo...—Teddy jala su cabello nervioso y cierra los ojos. Malditos genes Gryffindors, ¡los convoco!—. Llevamos conociéndonos mucho tiempo, Vic. Yo vi tus primeros pasos, tu viste mi primer concierto de piano. Nuestra relación es lo suficientemente fuerte. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que enfrentamos a los gnomos del jardín? ¿Aquella vez que entramos al cuarto de Lily Luna? ¿Y la vez que convertimos el bolso de la tía Ginny en un perro?_

 _—_ _Teddy—Vic termina de acercarse al Lupin y cubre sus mejillas con sus manos, el peliazul por reflejo pone sus manos en su cintura—. Ve al punto, por favor._

 _—_ _Sí, sí. El punto, al punto. Suena como algo bueno, un buen plan. Tú siempre deberías armar los planes..._

 _—_ _Teddy—advierte la rubia._

 _—_ _¿Quieresiralbailedenavidadconmigo? —Las palabras del Lupin salen atropelladas, envueltas en pánico y duda._

 _—_ _Ahora podrías decirlo más lento, ¿si, cariño?_

 _—_ _Qui...e...res... ir... al..._

 _—_ _No tan lento, cariño—pide la rubia._

 _—_ _¿Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo? —Termina por decir el peliazul._

 _—_ _¡Merlín! Pensé que era algo más grave—Vic ríe deslizando sus manos por los hombros de su novio—. Estaba pensando todas las posibles situaciones, incluso pensé que habías desparecido a Dom accidentalmente, de nuevo—Vic ríe una vez más y se detiene al ver la cara de su novio—. Siempre querré estar contigo, Teddy._

 _—_ _Oh, Merlín. Me tenías sudando—bromea Teddy y deposita en breve beso en los labios de su chica._

 _—_ _No imagino cómo estarás el día que me pidas matrimonio. Seguro acabaras en San Mungo—ríe Vic._

 _Y el estómago del peliazul se hunde._

 _Malditos genes Potter._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 500.**_

 _ **Quería una viñeta llena de humor y azúcar, ¿y qué mejor pareja que el Tedoire?**_

 _ **Me he divertido mucho haciéndola, lo único no divertido fue tener que recortar palabras cuando me salieron 667 :'C**_

 _ **Espero haber logrado lo que quería XD**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	13. Capítulo 13 Scorly

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _Desde la primera vez que había visto al mejor amigo de su hermano la pelirroja quedo flechada._

 _Rubio, ojos grises, carismático, ingenioso. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?_

 _Le gustaba su aire frío, le gustaba su porte altanero, le fascinaba su sonrisa sarcástica y, oh, no hablemos de su voz. La voz ronca y rítmica del rubio le mojaba las bragas, se las mojaba._

 _Pero la pelirroja llevaba conociendo al rubio desde hace siete años y aún no se le había declarado, ¿qué clase de mujer Weasley era?_

 _Una mujer Weasley que también es Potter._

 _—_ _Maldito papá y sus genes fuertes—masculló Lily con un puchero._

 _—_ _Ese no es el vocabulario de una señorita._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA SER DESVIRGADA! —Grita la pelirroja a todo pulmón._

 _—_ _¡Shuu! —Los largos dedos de Scorpius tapan su boca antes de que siga diciendo locuras, cuando Lily se da cuenta de quién es el violador su cara se vuelve del color de su cabello, mas no evita pensar con sorna: Yo sé de un mejor lugar donde puedes poner tus dedos, Scor—. ¿No vas a gritar?_

 _Cuando la pelirroja niega Scorpius libera sus labios (Uhm, que bien sonó eso)._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí? —Y claro, Lily iba a ser la pregunta más obvia._

 _—_ _Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, tú hermano, no sé si lo recuerdas—responde con sarcasmo el rubio._

 _Si tan sólo supieras que hasta sarcástico me pones._

 _—_ _Eh, ¡claro que lo recuerdo! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Una mala hermana? ¡Nunca! De hecho, soy la hermana favorita de Albus. La mejor—Lily asiente repetidamente y antes de que pueda soltar más idioteces (Que ella era muy buena en eso, si se lo permiten decir) el rubio se acerca más a ella._

 _No, no, Scorpis, aléjate, aléjate, que si te tengo muy cerca el violado será otro._

 _Pero al parecer el rubio no podía leer su mente ya que continuo acercándose hasta que Lily estuvo presa entre él y un árbol._

 _—_ _¿Sabes, Lily? En estos días he tenido una lectura muy interesante—el tono del voz del rubio es lento y la pelirroja jura que sus bragas se bajan unos milímetros—. ¿Quieres saber que leo? —Scor toma un mechón del cabello de Lily y la pelirroja asiente repetidamente. No importa de qué mierdas me hables, tú sólo sigue haciéndolo—. El Diario de Lily Luna Potter Weasley._

 _—_ _Imposible—dice la pelirroja. Oh, Merlín. Que no sea verdad, que no sea verdad._

 _¡Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió escribir ese estúpido cuaderno! Porque lo cierto era que de diario no tenía nada, más bien era donde tenía escrito todos sus pensamientos sobre Scorpius Malfoy, simplemente le había puesto diario para no sentirse tan obsesiva._

 _—_ _Muy posible—afirma el rubio ahora deslizando sus dedos a lo largo del cuello de ella—. ¿Y sabes qué me llamó la atención?_

 _—_ _¿Qu-ué?_

 _¡Que estaba teniendo el momento más erótico de su vida, joder!_

 _—_ _La parte que decía, y cito: «Alguien que esté tan bueno tiene que tener un defecto, seguramente el de Scorpius es que es un horrible besador»._

 _—_ _¿Yo escribí eso? —Soy una maldita mentirosa._

 _—_ _Uhm. Ese comentario me hirió._

 _—_ _Pues que ego tan pequeño—soltó la pelirroja sin pensar. ¡Joder, que cuando estaba cuerda no tenía mucho filtro y ahora que estaba drogada de Scorpius mucho menos!_

 _—_ _¿Estás burlándote de mí, Lily Luna? —Pregunta maliciosamente el rubio._

 _¿Yo? Yo lo que quiero es desnudarte._

 _—_ _No._

 _—_ _Que bien, porque este ego tan pequeño te mostrará lo que es un buen beso._

 _Joder sí, pensó Lily cuando los labios calientes y expertos de Scorpius se adueñaron de los de ella._

 _Y Lily pensó que ese cuaderno no era tan estúpido, después de todo, estaba besando a Scorpius Malfoy gracias a él._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 500.**_

 _ **Le quité tantas palabras a esta viñeta que quiero llorar :'C**_

 _ **Pasando momento depresivo.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que siempre seré fan del Scorbus, pero después de leer dos fics geniales sobre Lily siendo una loca con Scor me fue imposible no querer escribir el mío XD**_

 _ **Pese a todo, me ha gustado como quedó :3**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	14. Capítulo 14 Jeddy

_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **...**_

 _James Sirius Potter estaba orgulloso de muchas cosas en su vida y una de esas cosas eran sus hermanos. Y hoy, cuando Teddy había dejado atrás su miedo a ser in interno permanente de San Mungo, no podía estar más orgulloso.  
Estaban en las pruebas de trajes y Teddy lucía realmente feliz con su traje platea con camisa roja y corbata plateada. _

_El peliazul no dejaba de verse en el espejo, daba vueltas sobre sí mismo viéndose desde cada ángulo. Teddy no era vanidoso, pero James pensaba que todos los novios querían lucir bien en el día de su boda._

 _—_ _Te vas a desgastar, Ted—se burla el Potter detrás del peliazul._

 _—_ _Quiero que todo sea perfecto, James—confeso nervioso Lupin._

 _Teddy se voltea fijándose en James y James no despega la mirada de su hermano._

 _Y la realización cae sobre él. Su hermano, su hermano mayor, estaba casándose, estaba formando una familia. Los ojos de James se humedecen y se lanza a los brazos de Teddy._

 _—_ _Estas dando un gran paso, Teddy—dice con voz ahogada el pelinegro._

 _—_ _Lo sé, James. Y estoy muy orgulloso de la persona que soy hoy—Teddy sostiene la cara del pelinegro sonriendo—. Y no podría haber escogido mejor padrino._

 _—_ _Lo sé—bromeo el pelinegro—. Eres un gran hermano, Ted. Y Vic es la afortunada de casarse contigo._

 _—_ _Los dos somos afortunados—responde el peliazul—. Y tú también eres un gran hermano._

 _—_ _Te quiero—dice el pelinegro._

 _—_ _Yo también te quiero—el peliazul deposita un beso en la frente del menor—. Ahora ve a probarte tu traje._

 _James sigue a la dependienta hacia los vestidores y luego de unos segundos sale con su traje color vino tinto con camisa blanca y corbata negra._

 _—_ _Amigo, yo soy candente. Pero con este traje parece que llevo al infierno conmigo—declara el Potter modelándole a su hermano._

 _—_ _El mejor padrino—repite Teddy._

 _Y los dos hermanos ríen, disfrutando el momento._

 _ **...**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 313.**_

 _ **El último, el final.**_

 _ **Pero es que lo mejor siempre se deja para el final 7u7 Grrr...**_

 _ **Siempre he querido adentrarme en la relación de James y Teddy y este lució como un buen momento.**_

 _ **¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


End file.
